December 27th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar.Harry returns to Hogwarts as the new DADA Professor but he’s not the only new addition. Is there more than friendship between Harry and Madam Hooch’s replacement? Harry/Roger Davies. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild Slash

**Summary: **Harry returns to Hogwarts as the New Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but he's not the only new addition friendship follows as the three bond over Quidditch, but is there more than friendship between Harry and Madam Hooch's replacement? Harry/ Roger Davies

**A/N: **Written for Kamerreon's rare pairings challenge.

**A/N 2:** I've just gone through and edditted this as i realised that i had, for some reason, been spelling Roger with a 'd' in it.

* * *

**December 27****th****:**

_Of Quidditch Teams and Mistletoe_

_***_

Harry smiled as he glanced out at the carefree faces of the students from where he sat at the head table. There were numerous faces he recognised, Dennis Creevey amongst them, now in his sixth. He was quite intimidated by that fact because he was only a year out of Hogwarts himself and now here he was thinking that he'd be able to teach those who were only a few years younger than himself.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, he'd already had this out with Minerva when she'd first approached him about taking the post and her reply had been to remind him of the events that had taken place the year previously, before he'd gone off to travel, after all who better qualified for the job than the-boy-who-lived?

I felt the nerves take over a little as Minerva stood to address the students, feeling a pang of sorrow as I realised this was the first start of term feast I'd ever attended that would not end with a welcoming speech from Dumbledore or with points being docked by Severus before we'd even started lessons. I smiled a little at the memory before zoning back in on what Minerva was saying.

"We have, as you can see, several new additions to our staff. Professor Malfoy has taken over from Professor Slughorn in Potions as well as being the new head of Slytherin House," The comment was met with a polite smattering of applause, mainly from the Slytherins themselves, and my smile broadened, me and Malfoy working together was going to be interesting. Sure we no longer hated each other, actually that was a bit of an understatement considering we'd dated for nearly a year before Dumbledore died, before I had to go on the hunt for the Horcruxes. We'd parted on good terms but the rivalry had still been there, and wouldn't likely be going away anytime soon.

I glanced over at the blonde with a smile and received a small quirk of the lips and a wink in return, _definitely interesting_, I thought as I felt heat rush through my body to one place in particular, _he's taken, _I told myself, thinking back to the engagement party I'd attended last year for Draco and his partner Theo Nott.

"As you know," Minerva continued, "Madame Hooch retired at the end of last year and although we are all sad to see her go we are also glad to welcome another past student and a well known Quidditch star, Roger Davies, to take her place." Roger's introduction was met with a bit more enthusiasm, due to his fame no doubt and the ex-Ravenclaw seemed to eat it up, and Harry couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't be proud of the achievement he made in the world of Quidditch.

Once the applause had died down it was of course time for my introduction, my nerves had increased tenfold as Minerva continued and I thought I might throw up. Draco I could see was trying to hold back his laughter and as I caught his eye he mouthed one word to me "Chicken." That was all it took for me to calm down, so what if everyone knew who I was, I've battled against the darkest wizard of all time and I'm scared about what some kids are going to think about me?

"As you know Professor Granger could only be with us for a year, and we are grateful that she took the position until we could find a suitable permanent professor and now we have. I'm sure you all have heard of him and those of you who haven't will soon hear of the tale from your housemates so will you please join me in welcoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Harry Potter."

The hall erupted in applause and I found myself blushing as usually happens when confronted with fans but luckily Minerva manages to calm the students down fairly quickly and soon I'm making my way to my living quarters and my new home for the foreseeable future.

_***_

I was settling in well with teaching I thought. The students were always well behaved in my lessons, even the Slytherins, a combination of awe, fear and fascination I thought, though I wasn't trying to be 'big headed' as Draco had suggested when I mentioned this fact to him one night at the head table. I merely thought that these students, especially those who were present during the war, would have those thoughts about someone who'd vanquished the darkest wizard of our time, a factual speculation more than anything.

It wasn't just lessons that I found myself settling in with, but also the staff. I often find myself sat with Draco and Roger at the head table as we immerse ourselves in conversation about Quidditch, more often than not, amongst other things and often end up spending evenings free of marking together on the Quidditch Pitch, in one of our rooms or in the three broomsticks. Sometimes it's just Roger and I as Draco goes to visit Theo a lot, but I find myself not caring as I get to know the older Ravenclaw.

He's beautiful and I often find myself wondering how I never noticed it while we were at Hogwarts, although Voldemort may have provided an understandable distraction. He went straight into professional Quidditch once he left Hogwarts, played for Puddlemere United with Oliver Wood but after an injury could no longer play. He'd been lucky of course that the position at Hogwarts had become available so that he could still be a part of the sport he loved even if he couldn't actually play anymore.

Besides Quidditch the thing that brought the three of us together as friends was our sexual orientation, well at least the fact that Draco had slept with us both at some point or other. Because of this we often find ourselves in Babylon together.

Draco and Theo had opened the club earlier in the year and while Draco moved to Hogwarts to teach Theo remained in London to manage the club. It was thriving in its spot on Diagon Alley and while aimed at the gay community often found itself full of people of all persuasion, not that they minded, after all, money is money to pure-blooded business men.

_***_

It was at the Yule Ball, something that Minerva had made a tradition ever since the Triwizard Tournament, when I found myself realising just why I didn't mind when it was just me and Roger when Draco went to visit Theo. He was beautiful, that I had already known, but I realised that the feelings I had for him weren't purely based on his physical appearance as we weaved our way across the dance floor. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and was shaken out of my thoughts as I noticed the mischievous glint in them along with the massive grin on his face. For a moment I was confused as to what exactly had gotten into him until he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. I copied the action and there I spotted the Mistletoe that we were currently standing under.

Smiling I glanced back at Rodger and leaning forward captured his lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. As I pulled back I noticed the disappointment in his eyes.

"We have an audience," I whispered and understanding replaced the disappointment, however he didn't seem to have the same qualms as me when it came to public displays of affection as he leant forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss which I was powerless to fight against as I all but melted in his arms.

* * *

So there is the next one. Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
